1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video display device that adopts a time-division driving method in a video display device that sequentially switches and outputs a plurality of video streams in a time division manner. The video display devices that adopt this type of time division driving method include time-division stereoscopic video display systems using shutter glasses (as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-9-138384, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-36969 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-45343) and multi-video display systems in which a plurality of viewers using shutter glasses view different video without division of a screen, and so on.
A time-division stereoscopic video display system is a video display system in which video for the left eye and video for the right eye are alternately displayed on an entire screen at very short intervals. At the same time, the system uses a stereoscopic video display device that separates the video and provides the video to the left eye and the video to the right eye in synchronization with the display interval of the video for the left eye and the video for the right eye. For example, when using the shutter glasses method, during a period in which the video for the left eye is displayed, a left eye portion of the shutter glasses allows light to pass through, while a right eye portion is blocked. Then, during a period in which the video for the right eye is displayed, the right eye portion of the shutter glasses allows light to pass through, and the left eye portion is blocked.
With respect to the HDMI1.4 standard, examples of stereoscopic video signal methods include frame packing, side by side and so on. These methods output and input signals including information of video for the left eye and video for the right eye mainly at 24 Hz, 50 Hz and 60 Hz. In the case of the time-division method, in known art, time-divided display is performed in which, with respect to the above-described 24 Hz, 50 Hz and 60 Hz signals, the video for the left eye and the video for the right eye are respectively displayed at 96 Hz, 100 Hz and 120 Hz, and opening/closing frequencies of the shutter glasses are 48 Hz, 50 Hz and 60 Hz, respectively.